dangerdicksdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Haki
Users should have a Haki pool for the purpose of determining haki use. I was thinking something like lvl*Haki skill to determine the pool size to determine how much haki can be used between rests. For example a lvl 10 character with max ranks and no wis modifier would have to total haki pool of 130 points to work with. Now that the pool has been established a player can then spend points to use specific haki skills * Mantra/Observation/Kenbunshoku Haki- (WIS Skill) activation of any is a move action- can skip steps ** Increases senses beyond what the user can actually see- ignores concealment from inorganic matter. Low cost *** 1 pt/minute – detect lifeform auras 5ft/skill point. Under stress/concentration vs damage or dm ruling to maintain focus ** Premonitions- Haki can be also be used to predict an opponent’s moves *** 1 pt/round – ½ your skill ranks rounded down dodge bonus to attacks within radius of protection. Cannot be caught flat footed. Does not apply to unpredictable attacks- eg ricochets. *** Bluff/stealth may be used to hide killing intent * Armament/Bososhoku Haki- (CON Skill) activation of any is a move action- can skip steps ** Bypass defenses from devil fruits such as altered forms of logia or a change in body structure- rubber skin. Does not apply to barriers created by fruit such as wax shields *** 10 pt to activate 2/round to upkeep ** Black Armament- harden parts of your body/weapon to gain the benefits of defense bypass with a bonus to damage equal to your ranks in haki *** 20pt to activate 5/round to upkeep ** Black Body- Cover entire body in haki gaining all benefits of above armament skills. User gains DR equal to ranks in haki that can only be overcome by equal or stronger armament. If DR is overcome the user takes direct damage and the user’s haki pool is reduced equal to the damage *** 30pt to activate 8/round to upkeep Base Haki Stats This is a quick adaption that is subject to adjustment of Haki that is available. Armament Black Taken and adjusted from the Template "Ebon Servitor", B''ook of Templates'', page 84. Notes on how it affects whether in part of in full body are notated as follows. * Full Body ** Up HD one category and treat the change in HD as temporary HD. ** +4 AC ** Damage Reduction: DR equal to 1/2 its HD versus everything. ** Stat Boost: '''+4 STR, +4 DEX,+4 CON ** '''Resistance to D.F.: 5 + 1/2 HD vs DF powers for example with a max of 30. * Partial Body ** ability to hit DF users ** Extra Damage: based on HD: base 1d4 + 1 die increase / 4 hd ** Damage Feedback: any creature hitting a armament user with a non haki strike from a melee attack suffers damage equal to the armaments users HD with a maximum of 1/2 of the damage from original blow. *** Items used weapons take this damage as well. *** haki user takes damage as normal. ** Smite: adds CHA bonus att roll and +1 damage /HD on attack rolls will be worked out ** Damage Reduction: DR equal to 1/4 its HD versus everything ** Stat Boost: '''Choose 1 physical boost to your stats that gets a +2 bonus. Haki Feats Users can also create custom feats to augment haki usage. * '''Haki Feat Augmentation- improve all users feats/skills with haki where applicable ** Scent allows user to detect changes in pheramones- bonus to sense motives ** Deflect arrow allows users to deflect anything * Path of Enlightenment ** Concentration cannot be broken * Natural form ** Decrease cost of upkeep or increase length of haki * Natural Instinct ** If not flat footed, activate any haki power as a free action for 5pts * Regain Composure ** Regen 1 haki point/round * Focus Wrecker ** Any damage done with Haki activated reduces target’s haki pool * Rayleigh’s Student- pre-req train under a teacher with minimum 20 ranks in both ** No cap on how many ranks you can invest into the haki skills * Single Path- pre-req Rayleigh’s student ** Combine the separate haki skills into single skill * Elemental Haki- can take multiple times, choose new energy type each time ** User adds 1d6 elemental damage (fire, cold. electricity) per 3 ranks in armament haki ** Increase haki activate by 5 pts and upkeep by 2 while active